mikucommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
How To Use Piapro
MENU This site is under construction. (このサイトは作成中です） ---- ---- How To Use Piapro. (ピアプロの英語での使い方） This is not official guide of Piapro.（非公式です） Many Vocaloid related artworks are on Piapro Website. You can use the artwork under the condition of the Piapro Character License (PCL). You can also upload your artwork and determine the condition for the secondary use. Unfortunately, the details are only in Japanese. Thus, we are trying to translate to help understanding. This is unofficial translation. Please read and study PCL research. Piapro Character License (PCL ) Research←Click HERE ---- ---- How to register Piapro Website.（ピアプロへの登録方法） Piapro https://piapro.jp ユーザー登録(registration to use Piapro) https://piapro.jp/user_reg/?mode=preconfirm At the bottom of the page 1, if you agree to all condition, please press the button. and proceed registration) ---- page 2 メールアドレスの入力 (registration of E-mail address of personal computer) パソコンで受信可能なメールアドレスを入力ください。(Please write address of PC E-mail.) 「次へ進む>>」ボタンをクリックすると、ピアプロより仮登録メールが送信されます. (When you press 「次へ進む>>」, confirmation e-mail will be sent from Piapro to continue registration.) >>」(Go Back to previous page) (Proceed registration) ---- Page 3 仮登録メールの送信 (Confirmation e-mail was sent to your PC e-mail address from Piapro to continue registration.) xxx@xxxx宛てに、仮登録メールを送信しました。 (Confirmation e-mail was sent to your e-mail address from Piapro to continue registration.) 仮登録メールに記載のURLへアクセスして下さい。 (Please access and click URL written in E-mail to continue registration.) ---- '登録情報(Registration information) GUIDE' 基本情報 (fundamental information to register) ピアプロID (Piapro ID) Mikuxxxxxx ニックネーム (NickName) 変更 (To change, press this button) パスワード (passward) xxxxxxx 変更 (To change, press this button) Eメール (E-mail address of PC) 変更(To change, press this button) Twitter ID 未登録 (Twitter IO) 変更(To change, press this button) アイコン画像 (Icon thumnail) 変更(To change, press this button) プロフィール (profile) 性別：未設定 (sex) Date of birth 生まれ年／月：2007年8月 (Year, month) 変更 使用ツール(Tool you use) 未登録 (not registered yet) 変更 創作分野 (Field of creation) 音楽 (Muisc) 変更 追加情報 (Additional Information) ケータイ登録 (Registration of Mobile Phone to make comment within initial 1 week) 変更 (To Change) 未登録 (not registered yet) 登録済み (your mobile phone is registered already) メッセージの自動通知　(automated sending of message) すぐに受け取る (receive the message immediately) ---- 変更 (To Change press this button) ---- ---- Page 4 ユーザー情報の入力 (Input User registration information) Page 5 ユーザー情報の確認 (Confirmation of inputed User registration information) Page 6 ユーザー登録の完了 (Completion of inputting User registration information) Warning related to this condition ケータイ登録　(registration of mobile Phone) You need to wait 1 week after registration to make comment in Piapro if you are not registering your mobile to Piapro. This is the protection system of Piapro. ---- ---- ---- ---- How to use your Piapro page TOP PAGE of the account You can see followings menu buttons in your Top page. nick nameさん トップ(TOP page) 投稿作品(Your creative works submitted to this Piapro account) メッセージ(Message to you) You can receive messages, similar to E-mails on your website. You can also send message from this menu directry to other Piapro user. ブックマーク(Bookmark) You can see the bookmarked artwork コラボ活動(Collaboration work) ダウンロード履歴(Download results/history) 登録情報(Registration information) ---- 最近の投稿作品 (Recent post of your artwork) You can see the Tag from individual artwork. 使われました (your artwork is used as follows) もっと見る (see more in different page) 関連する動画 (Related Video) 関連する作品 (Related Artwork in Piapro) ---- You can see followings in the left part of your Top page. フォローしているユーザー (other user you are following) ---- ---- ---- ---- How to get permission to use the artwork from the artist registered in Piapro. ---- 1) Find the interesting artwork you are going to use. 2) Read the Piapro condition (in addition to PCL if any) of the original creator written in the artwork's/illustration's page. Please follow those terms. You can see the mark/icon of Piapro condition : BY (means:Please introduce the name of the creator if you used in your creation or Website.) XY :X(No) mark with Japanese currency Yen (means:Not for commercial sales. (Please use for private personal creations)) ! (means:This creator have additional condition to use.) (Example, Please tell me, if you used.) 3) Put bookmark if you interested in. 4) You can download it if you are interested. At the time of downloading, a Bookmark is automatically generated. 作品のダウンロード :(Download button to download a file.) 5) If the original creator wants you to ask permission before using their original creative works, please ask permission in advance. If the original creator is not asking to do so, please proceed. 6) Use the original work(s) for secondary artwork or website. Put references and credits as directed by original creator in Piapro page or PCL. 7) Make short report to original creator as shown in the condition of the Piapro page. 8) In order leave the comment, you need to use this function. 作品へのコメント(comment for this artwork) ご意見･ご感想 (Any comment and opinion) 使わせてもらいました (I used your artwork.) その他 (Other comment section) 内容確認button (preview button before final sending) ----- 関連する動画 (related video) 追加 (Add) 削除(Delete) (You can delete the related video when you changed.) 関連する作品 (related artwork) 追加(Add) 創作ツリー (Tree/chain of creation) Other related translation この作品URLを含むツイート (Tweet including URL address of this art. メッセージ (message): You can send message from Home/Top Page. 過去のやり取り(past communication) ピアプロリンク　(Piapro Link) ---- buttons at the top of page(command) 作品一覧(overview of artworks) ブクマ一覧(overview of Bookmarks) その他 (Other) ヘルプ　(Help) ログイン(Log in) is in/under the other menu 設定　(setting) ---- ---- The most important part is as follows: If you are using someone's artwork, please put URL of the original artwork in your Webpage used. If the author is requesting to show the name, please indicate. Then, it may better to write short comment to say "I used your artwork". I used in following page.. or some other. ---- ---- ---- ---- You can see the following button in the individual page of artwork uploaded. Name of the Artwork Tag related to artwork. (You can see the artwork such as illustration.) 作品をブックマーク (Bookmark this artwork in your Piapro account) Not for Web blowser 作品をダウンロード (Download files) 作品へのメッセージ (Message to this artwork) 作品情報の編集 (modification of the information of Artwork by author) 創作ツリー (creation tree of artwork) ---- You can see the comment from creator regarding this artwork. ---- Piapro Character License (PCL) condition of this art to use (Condition of secondary use determined by this owner of this account.) Please read PCL. Piapro Character License (PCL ) Research←Click HERE Japanese Original text of PCL http://piapro.jp/license/character_guideline ライセンス条件 (License agreement) ピアプロ会員がこの作品を複製・頒布するにあたり、以下の条件を守って下さい。 (Piapro user need to maintain following condition according to the author of this creation.) ■ 非営利目的に限ります (Not for commercial use =Not for business use) ■ 作者の氏名（XXXXXX）を表示して下さい (Need to show creator's name （XXXXXX） at your page when you use.) ■ この作品を改変しないで下さい (Do NOT modify this creation/artwork.) ■この作品を元に動画などの別作品を作った時は、できるだけ「使わせてもらいました」のメッセージを書いて下さい。 またその時、この作品のURLやリンクを、できるだけ表記しましょう。 ■(If you use this art to make other creation such as video, please write short comment here. Please write (I used this creation.).) ■Please put URL of this artwork in your website as a credit. ---- 作品のシェア (Share this artwork ) この作品のURL (URL of this artwork) リンクタグ (Link tag) ブログパーツ(Blog parts) ---- 関連する動画／関連する作品 (Related video / and related artwork) このイラストが使われた動画などを記録します (Write URL information of the video in which this artwork is used) ---- この作品へのメッセージ (Message to this art.) (Opinion and comment) (I used this creation.) (Other) If you use (I used this creation.) option, please write URL address of your website to maintain the permission status of PLC. (One of THE MOST important part of putting reference is make proper comment and references to original creator.) ---- ---- ---- ---- Command for web blowser ブックマーク (Add into Bookmark) ブックマークの解除 (Cancel Bookmark) 作品をダウンロード(Download this creation) 作品へのメッセージ(number of message to this creation) 投稿日時：2012/01/23 16:48 サイズ：882x954（520KB） カテゴリ：クリプトン公式 編集 (Date of submission, size pixel xpixel (KB), category) ミク：「※訳（マスター？何見ているんですか？）」 ブックマークでつながったイラスト（30） (linked illustrations by bookmark) 「ブクマつながり」をもっと見る（30） (see further link to bookmark.) ---- ---- ---- ---- How to write the message to someone in Piapro. You can write the message to other user in many pages in including following pages: メッセージ(Message to you) 投稿作品(Your creative works submitted to this Piapro account) メッセージ(Message to you) : (You can also write message in other users account page.) ---- ---- Writing text message When you write the message text in the page, you need press 入力内容を確認する(Confirm writing) button after writing text. When you press 入力内容を確認する(Confirm writing) button, you will find this kind of page to confirm if it is OK to proceed or NOT. メッセージ一覧 (all message) メッセージの確認 (confirmation of message) nicknameさん 個人あて： (for private account) aaaa bbbb cccc ddddd (Your message text wrote) 2012/06/02 (Date) xxxxx (your nick name) このメッセージを修正する (Modify this message) このメッセージを書き込む (Write this message to the page) ---- When you press このメッセージを書き込む (Write this message to the page) Then, your message is written correctly in the page. ---- ---- 'How to delete or change message' If you want dalete the message even after several days, please press small このメッセージを削除 (Delete this massage) button under your message. 個人あて： (for private account) aaaa bbbb cccc ddddd (Your message text wrote) 2012/06/02 (Date) xxxxx (your nick name) このメッセージを削除 (Delete this massage) If you want change the message, please copy the text before deletion. Then, you can modify the text. You can put the new message. Finally, you can delete original message. ---- ---- English site of Hatsune Miku in Crypron Future Media. http://www.crypton.co.jp/miku_eng Mobile site of Piapro. http://mikumoba.jp/mikumoba/index.php